1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera that records in a recording medium image data obtained by capturing an image of a subject by an image-capturing device such as a CCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cameras in the prior art include those provided with an image-capturing device that captures a subject image passing through a taking lens and outputs an image signal and an image signal processing circuit that engages in so-called peaking processing on the image-capture signal output from the image-capturing device whereby an area of the image achieving a high degree of contrast is emphasized by emphasizing the high-frequency component signal relative to the low frequency component signal. For instance, in a television camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-28392, the contrast of an image in the viewfinder is enhanced by correcting the visual spatial frequency characteristics to achieve high-definition around the edges of the image through a focal adjustment.